The Grey Scale
by Lady Kirara
Summary: [WIP]Though Kagome's time in the feudal era had come to an end, she was never able to fully let it go. When an old acquaintance resurfaces in her present, old memories return. Together the two find peace within each other to arrive at a future neither of them saw coming.
1. Priceless Jewels

**Priceless Jewels**

"And don't forget the back office. I need these figures before the end of the day." Her boss griped while he inspected one of the boxes a few feet from the raven-haired woman.

"Consider it done, sir." Kagome loved her job. She was an appraiser for a local antiquity shop, and a pretty decent one if she could say so herself. Almost constantly, she found herself surrounded by relics and memorabilia, centuries old, from all over the world. She judged each piece critically, confident the pieces her boss sent to auction were authentic and worth the asking price.

Somehow it always made her feel connected to the past. It was a nice feeling, and though their stock wasn't always of Japanese descent, that just made those pieces all the more interesting.

Noticing a rather out-of-place box in the corner of the tiny office she approached it. She ran her hand across it, lifting months- possibly years, worth of dust from the cover. The symbol embossed on the front made her breath hitch in her throat. _Impossible._ She lifted the lid.

She had seen olde Spanish diamonds fashioned in solid gold tiaras from the early 1200s, but none could measure the worth of the single item. She half expected swords, two in particular, and was shocked when neither brother's fang were present. Instead she pulled out a leather throng that held a small pink jewel.

Her boss, noticing her unusually quiet demeanor took a step nearer. "What era-"

She cut him off before he finished. "Sengoku Jidai. 15th century."

He took the leather from her fingers and inspected it. There were several small chips and cracks throughout the surface, as though it had been broken one too many times. "What value do you place on it?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "It's priceless."

* * *

**AN: As always read, review & enjoy :3**


	2. The Man with a Secret

**The Man with a Secret**

Kagome checked and rechecked each item. They were expecting a huge turnout and each piece needed to be rinsed and polished to shine. Placing each back on the tray with care she made sure the price tags were clearly visible against the red satin backdrop.

When everything looked to be in order she noted it was quarter to eleven. Her clientele would be arriving any minute. Straightening her jacket she waited patiently to greet them as they came in.

One by one the members drifted in and out of each room, lazily jotting down numbers and talking animatedly amongst themselves. She always loved auction days. She enjoyed getting the time to people watch and see what they would say about her unique wares.

"Higurashi." A rough voice called to her.

"Yes Mr. Natsu?" Her boss was looking at the jewelry casing with a frown on his face, "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Higurashi I thought we agreed this piece wouldn't be placed in the auction. Get rid of it before someone sees it. These men are some of my biggest clients of the year. I don't need be advertising worthless junk." He pulled the necklace from the case and handed it to her.

She smiled sadly, wrapping delicate fingers around cracked porcelain. "Right away sir," _If only he knew how valuable you once were._ Making her way past the lobby to her office she didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, dropping the jewel in her confusion.

"Oh I'm so sorry; here let me help you up." Before she could reach him the man was already on his feet, reaching to grab her lost memento.

"Miss, I do believed you dropped this." He handed it back to her and stood to his full height. The top of his head just reached her shoulders and when she smiled she noted his yellowish cat-like eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hmm. This jewel, will it be in the auction today?"

Kagome frowned, "I'm afraid not. Are you a collector by chance?"

The man laughed and gave her a knowing smile, "Heaven's no, I'm here for my boss. He's the collector. It's a pity that jewel's not for sale, I'd wager he'd be deeply interested if it were. Though, it doesn't seem to be missing a little something. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, perhaps."

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've already received. I'm glad people are enjoying this story already. I will (hopefully) be updating this fic once a week or just about that often. As always read, review & enjoy :3**


	3. Standing Tall

**Standing Tall**

Mr. Natsu watched his lobby like a hawk, looking for anything he could set right that might have fallen out of place. Finding nothing, he busied himself by dusting off one of their newest shipments; though it was broken, the Egyptian vase would still make a nice sale once repaired. Hearing the chime of the front door he turned to greet the new arrival. "Welcome sir!"

Mr. Natsu could tell immediately that the man was of a wealthy background. His dark suite was tailored to fit him perfectly, and the way he held himself meant he was used to taking charge.

The man gave him a curt nod and looked around the room. "Is there something I can help you find sir?"

"I am looking for Kagome Higurashi. My assistant told me this is her current place of employment."

Mr. Natsu was confused. Why would this man be looking for Higurashi? Nevertheless, "Of course, please give me a moment to call her."

"You're sure it was me he asked for?" She spoke into the receiver.

"Positive! He said he knew you." Kagome was definitely nervous. None of the clients had ever asked to speak to her personally.

"I think he's here sir." Just as she hung up, she turned in her desk to greet the client warmly.

Extending her hand she stood, "Mr. Natsu said you wished to speak with me."

When she looked up she was astonish to realize she _did_ know this man. He treated her to a feral grin and closed his larger hand around her own. "Jaken told me where I could find you. It has been a while, Kagome."

Not one to forget her surroundings she remained outwardly composed, she willed her heartbeat to still when she spoke, "What can I do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback I've been getting for this story. I have gotten a few people asking for longer chapters, and at the moment, I am using prompts from Dokuga_Contest on Live Journal for this story, so the chapters are between 200-400 words. I should be able to up the word count, once I get prompts that are longer, but for now, that's what I'm working with. Because the chapters are shorter, I am able to update more often. So that's a plus right?! As always, read, review and enjoy :3**


	4. Fading Fast

**Fading Fast**

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a haughty smirk and picked up the fragmented jewel from her collection. "My, my, Kagome; It's been quite some time since I've seen something this rare. Just where did you manage to get this- again." His voice oozed with sarcasm and skepticism.

"I found it. Well, the company found it. It came in a shipment we received a few months ago. But I only just noticed it last week."

"Hnn. So you did." Fixing his gaze on her, he gently reprimanded, "Still broken I see."

Kagome's face fell, unsure if he meant the shikon jewel- or her.

* * *

**Prompt:** Leak

**Words:** 100

**Posted:** 12.6.12

**AN: Let me know what you think! Read, review & enjoy. :3**


	5. Passing Silence

**Passing Silence**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left staring at each other from opposite sides of the small wooden desk. They didn't speak- nothing really need be said, they simply enjoyed the companionable silence. A chime from somewhere within the office finally brought them out of their reverie, signaling the end of the work day.

Sesshoumaru rose without a sound, still staring. "I believe this is where we say goodbye."

_Goodbye. Already. _"Yes, of course." She paused, "Sesshoumaru, wait; Will you come back?"

"My place is not here."

She winced. "Don't tell me the tasteless décor turned you off."

"Hnn." He turned without sparing her another glace. Placing one hand on the doorknob, he waited, "Are you coming, Kagome?"

"Me? What do you mean?" She was too puzzled to clarify.

Sesshoumaru gave her an undignified snort and elaborated, "This is not my place. Though, I am surprised, I did not think it was yours either."

Kagome's jaw dropped while she stared at him in wonder. _Did he just…_

"Come. I am sure you have questions that are better suited to be answered elsewhere."

"Right! Of course," Kagome grabbed her jacket and keys, locking her office behind her. _Just what am I doing here?_

* * *

**Prompt:** Tasteless

**Words:** 200

**Posted:** 12.11.12

**AN: Let me know what you think! Read, review & enjoy. :3**

**To my anonymous reviewer MS, because you weren't signed in, I couldn't thank you for your wonderful review. I hope this story will continue to keep your interest, and you enjoy it as much as I have.  
**


	6. My Place of Refuge

**My Place of Refuge**

"How far outside of town are we going exactly?" Kagome asked, staring out the passenger window. They were the only car on the road, and they'd been driving for over an hour. When Sesshoumaru had offered to drive them both, she'd left her car at the office, with the promise that he'd return her later in the evening. Now she wondered why she had agreed so quickly. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sesshoumaru; it was just going to be a very short visit, if she intended to be back at her apartment at a decent hour.

"I trusted you'd like somewhere safe to speak freely. I am simply giving you that opportunity." His eyes drifted to her just in time to see her crack a smile and grin.

"Still the same old regal Sesshoumaru-sama I remember. Remind me, did you always speak so eloquently?"

"Hnn, if I chose to speak at all."

"Touché Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you going to tell me where it is we're headed exactly?"

"To my home," Kagome felt the car shift beneath her as they sped through the mountains. When they rounded a corner Sesshoumaru was happy to see Kagome's jaw drop slightly.

Kagome was amazed at the sight before her. Though she tried to hold in her composure, she brain didn't want to keep quiet. "I have to admit, I'm pretty surprised. I pegged you more for a guy with a huge mansion, but this… this is certainly unexpected."

"I had it remodeled to match the details of my old fortress."

When the two pulled up, a stout man with yellow eyes waited outside her door. Kagome recognized him immediately. "Jaken! That was you at the auction!"

"Hai," he bowed slightly closing the door behind her. "Sesshoumaru-sama was most intrigued when I told him what I had found that day."

"Oh, you mean the jewel, right? Can you believe it found its way back?"

Jaken rolled his eyes as he thought to himself _Yes, the jewel is exactly what I was talking about. Honestly, humans._ He held open the front door and followed after Kagome and Sesshoumaru silently. "Sesshoumaru-sama, dinner will be served within the hour. I shall summon you when it's ready." Sesshoumaru nodded and waved him away. His attention was focused solely on Kagome, aware that her eyes were burning with questions.

"Would you like a tour?"

"You don't mind?" Kagome looked at him skeptically. This wasn't at all how she remembered him.

"Hnn." Leading her into an open foyer, she released his arm and ran to the glass window that spanned the length of the room.

"You live by the ocean! But why? I took you more the forestry kind of guy."

"Rin chose this place. It was her favorite."

Kagome blinked. "You've been here all this time?"

"More or less, this is only one of the many homes in my possession. It was the closest I could find."

"Were you trying to be by the city or something?"

"…Or something." He evaded. "Come. I will show you the rest."

As the tour continued Kagome oh'd and ah'd when they visited each room. Sesshoumaru ignored her childish banter for the most part, not at all interested in being bated. Though much had changed in the past 500 years, he was still a fearsome taiyoukai underneath the very human exterior he possessed. "You remind me of your kit." The words were out before he could stop himself.

Kagome was babbling about one thing or another and paused mid squeal to stare at him. "Shippou! How was he? Wait! You said remind, as in present tense. That means- Shippou is still alive. Have you seen him? How is he? Oh I hope that he's alright." She was rambling, and she knew it. When Sesshoumaru placed a hand over her mouth, it was enough to effectively stun her into silence.

"One question at a time miko." Releasing her, he noticed her blush and mutter an apology. Before he could answer any of her many questions, however, Jaken returned to inform them dinner would be served shortly.

Extending a hand, Kagome took it wordlessly and was happy to be led into the dining room by Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Prompt:** By the Sea

**Words:** 700

**Posted:** 1.02.13

**AN: Wonder what Sesshoumaru has up his sleeve. ;)  
**


	7. Brighter Days Ahead

**Brighter Days Ahead**

Kagome sat at her desk, staring into space, completely ignoring the pile of work she still needed to get finished. She rolled the jewel between two fingers and sighed. Her dinner the other night with Sesshoumaru had been a complete disaster. It turned out Sesshoumaru hadn't really kept tabs on anyone, except for Shippou, who was off God knows where training the last time they'd spoken. Though he had offered, he didn't really answer anything she wanted to know. He seemed more interested in finding out what _she_ had been up to for the past few years. It really was rather disheartening.

A small knock at the door interrupted her musings and Mr. Natsu poked his head in. "Ms. Higurashi, do you have a moment?"

Nodding, Kagome waited for him to occupy the chair in front of her and begin to speak. "Ms. Higurashi, I'm a bit concerned. Lately your performance here has been a tad lax, and you don't quite seem yourself. I just wanted to check on you and make sure everything was alright."

Kagome gave the man a half-hearted smile. _I guess I really am too easy to read._ "I'm sorry about that sir; I can promise that it won't affect my work."

Mr. Natsu shook his head. "That's not my concern. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai. I'll be fine sir. Just stirring up some old wounds is all."

He noticed the small gem in her hand and gestured to it. "That's the trinket I told you to get rid of a few weeks ago, isn't it? You seem rather fond of it. Perhaps you should keep it. It won't be missed here."

Kagome brightened. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Take the rest of the day off. Things have been slow lately. Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

**Prompt:** Mask

**Words:** 300

**Posted:** 1.08.13

**AN: ****Another lovely installment. Let me know what you guys think. 3 I adore each and every review you guys give me. :3**  



	8. Chance Encounter

**Chance Encounter**

Kagome walked the streets downtown. It was still early enough in the day that she wasn't in any real hurry to get home. She passed many shops she'd only ever visited on occasion. She was usually far too busy to do anything other than work and sleep.

Noticing a familiar head of silver hair she grinned and called out to him. He gave her a nod, and she ran to catch up. "Fancy meeting you here. I suppose I should have known." She gestured to the store sign.

"Hnn. I prefer to do a little light reading in my spare time."

"I'm surprised. I figured you'd be a bigwig in a cooperate company somewhere."

Lowering his head closer he whispered in her ear. "Who says I am not."

Kagome blushed scarlet and backed away. "What are you doing downtown at this hour then? Shouldn't you be holed up in your office somewhere?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"My boss gave me the rest of the day off."

"Hnn."

"There he is. For a second I thought the old you had disappeared."

"I should get back to the office."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "Have lunch with me first."

* * *

**Prompt:** Books  
**Words:** 200  
**Posted:** 1.15.13  
**AN:** **I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. Please read, review & enjoy. :3**


	9. Insecurities

**Insecurities**

"What have you been up to all this time?" Kagome asked, taking a bite of her sandwich as they walked towards his building.

"I've kept myself busy."

"You've gotta give me more than that." She pleaded.

When he looked at her eager eyes, he couldn't help but remember another pair strikingly similar. "You remind me of Rin when she was your age."

"Do you miss her?" Kagome's tone softened and her pace slowed.

"Hnn."

"I miss them." She spoke more for his benefit than her own. She had plenty of time to mourn her family from the past. She had people here who loved her and helped her through her troubling times. She wondered if anyone had ever been there for him.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I'd stayed behind. I imagine my life would be very different. But as it turns out, I've still been able to find joy here. I may not have been able to grow old with them and share their experiences with them. I'll always treasure the time I had there, and I'll be happy here."

Kagome took one of his hands in hers. "You should be happy too, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

**Prompt:** Treasure  
**Words:** 200  
**Posted:** 1.20.13  
**AN: D'aww. Kagome shows us a little of her softer side.  
Please read, review & enjoy. :3**


	10. Would You Miss Me

**Would You Miss Me**

_"I miss them."_

Though Kagome said the words, he could tell she was speaking for his benefit. He'd left her shortly after. Not wanting to stare into eyes so much like Rin's again. It was true, that he did mourn her loss harder than the others. But that was not Kagome's business. The things he'd felt for Rin- for his only daughter, those feelings were his burden alone to bear.

_She asked, and so he obliged her. To him it was a trivial matter. But he wouldn't let them stay long, being so close to those humans, for her sake, he would not allow them to linger._

_He waited for her to finish, and watched as she disappeared into the trees. She was making her way towards the village, and so he summoned Jaken to follow her. When the two did not return for some time he sought them out._

_They stood before a single grave; Rin's handful of flowers lay at the foot of the gray headstone. She noticed her Lord and said a hurried goodbye. Rushing to his side she thanked him. "I'm ready to leave Sesshoumaru-sama."_

_"Come Rin." He turned on his heel and left just as quickly as he'd come. She followed without question and Jaken scampered behind them both trying to catch up._

_Sesshoumaru didn't ask her whose it was. He already knew. Her family had been slain, and she was the sole survivor of her village after he'd had his say._

_"Does their passing trouble you, Rin?"_

_"No, Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not know them very well after all."_

_"Hnn."_

_Rin did not speak again for several minutes, but when she did her question made him stop in his tracks. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama have family that he misses too?"_

_Her question left him speechless. Did he? His father was rarely ever around before he died. His mother was a vile demonness whom he hardly ever spoke with. And his half-brother, well, there was not much to be said about Inuyasha._

_The words he tried to express failed, and a quiet _hnn_ was her answer._

Thinking back on that moment, he realized now what he would have said then. He swirled the drink in his glass and downed it in one gulp. Rising from his chair, he switched off the light and closed the door behind him.

"Hai Rin, this Sesshoumaru has someone he misses- very much."

* * *

**Prompt:** Tip of the Tongue  
**Words:** 400  
**Posted:** 1.27.13  
**AN: D'aww. And now we get to see a little more of Sess. Not that he's sharing with anyone or anything...  
Please read, review & enjoy. :3**


	11. How Far You've Come

**How Far You've Come**

"Higurashi. There is a package for you on your desk. It came in with the shipment this morning."

"A package? Who was the sponsor this month?"

Mr Natsu handed her the list. Her eyes scanned the paperwork and she frowned at the bottom. "An anonymous donation? Some of these artifacts are beyond rare, who would send them anonymously?"

She handed back the papers and began looking through the crates. Most of the items were in impeccable condition. "We'll need to double check these items. I'll want to look over the final list myself. I don't want any mishaps come auction day."

Making a mental checklist, she assumed the prep work would take them a week at the most. "This should be ready for the showcase next month then."

Her boss nodded. "I'll leave you to it then. Oh, and don't forget about the package."

She smiled and excused herself to go check it out. Sitting on her desk was a plain black box no bigger than her hand. There was a card attached. Turning it over, 5 words stunned her.

_One priceless heirloom deserves another._

Shaky fingers untied the red string sealing the box. Lifting the lid she felt her breathe hitch much like it had when she'd uncovered the jewel for the first time.

The black pearls felt cool against her cheek. Her hands brushed over a magatama bead.

Placing Inuyasha's subjugation necklace back in its box, she slipped in into her purse.

_Safekeeping, because you've come so far_

* * *

**Prompt:** Long Distance

**Words:** 250

**Posted:** 2.16.13

**AN:** **Just a little bittersweetness to move things along. :)  
**


	12. Silence Is Haunting

**Silence is Haunting**

_The wind whipped against the trees and the waves crashed against the outcropping of rocks at the base of the mountain. Looking out from a large bay mirror, watching it all, Sesshoumaru was silent. The fireplace was alight with warmth from the storm._

_From somewhere within the castle he heard banging._

_His caretaker scurrying to answer the door…_

_Jaken's rambling as he berated whoever disrupted their peace._

_And then… _her voice.

_Quiet, at first, growing louder as the seconds ticked by. So loud, Sesshoumaru could hear nothing but her pleas in his ears, the storm silent in the background._

"Please. I beg you. We will not survive the night!"

"My master's home is no place for a disgraced hime and her filthy hanyou offspring. Begone!"

_Her tearful face…_

_A slamming door…_

_Silence…_

A clash of thunder caused Sesshoumaru to bolt upright in bed. The silken sheets pooled at his bare waist. Blinking several times to clear his foggy eyes, he shook his head. A flash of lightning illuminated the small clock on his nightstand. 3:26AM glared at him in bright red.

_Red…. Like the robes the hime wore._

_Red… Like the fire rat his father left._

_Red… Like the flames of hatred that spawned from his misdeeds._

_Red… Like blood that flowed freely._

Rising from his bed he walked silently to his desk and opened a long forgotten drawer. Pulling the box from its resting place he called for Jaken. He had a delivery to make.

Instead, he heard _silence._

* * *

**Prompt:** User Friendly

**Words:** 250

**Posted:** 2.17.13

**AN: Please read and review. :3  
**


	13. Opening Old Wounds

**Opening Old Wounds**

The rain came down in sheets against the shrine windows. Two figures sat across each other at a table in the kitchen. Kagome sipped her tea in silence and watched the storm outside. It'd been raining for days, and had yet to let up at all.

"I wanted to thank you for your gift."

"You are welcome, although you seem rather discontent. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about him."

_Kagome's small fist pounded relentlessly against the earth at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well. "Let me in! I have to go back!" She continued to cry out to no avail._

_Her family found her there, at the bottom of the well. Dirty and tear-stained her mother cradled her to her chest. Eventually Kagome's tears were reduced to simple sniffling. _

_"I couldn't protect him. I left him there all alone. He has no one else to take care of him." Hiding her face in her mother's shoulder Kagome let the words of comfort sooth her._

_"There, there, honey. I'm sure Inuyasha will be fine."_

_Kagome shook her head indignantly. "Not Inuyasha. Shippou! He was my son, and I just let him go."_

Sesshoumaru listened and offered her his silent support. When she finished recounting the tale she seemed even more depressed. "Do you truly believe you left him alone?"

"Don't you? He was my son; I was the only person he had left. What was he supposed to think?"

_Perhaps it is time to pay a visit, old friend._

* * *

**Prompt:** Roll Call

**Words:** 250

**Posted:** 3.05.13

**AN: Please read & Review :3**


	14. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

Sesshoumaru exhaled loudly, paying no attention to the meeting going on around him. When the table fell silent he looked up and caught his associates staring at him. Clearing his throat, they took it as a sign to continue, and he once again was lost in thought.

He had always been a fearsome man, but perhaps over the past five centuries he'd lost some of touch. He couldn't fathom what it was about that girl that made him want to help her. She was certainly not important to him. And she certainly didn't belong to him. Worse even, she once belonged to his half-brother.

And yet…

When she'd expressed her concern over her lost pup he couldn't help but _want_ to help her. It was disturbing to say the least.

Perhaps…

It was true the girl was not his, nor would she ever be, but she was the first real thing he'd found in over 500 years. She was the girl who, in all her naïve wisdom, had threatened the most powerful youkai of the time. She had cheated death more than any person had a right.

And so, on her behalf, he made a call. And waited for answers.

* * *

**Prompt:** Cheat

**Words:** 200

**Posted:** 3.28.13

**AN: So uh, not sure where this chapter got lost to... I could have sworn I posted it almost 3 weeks ago, and 12 almost a month ago, I'm really sorry about that. O_o But here you are.**

**Please read & Review :3**


	15. Wishful Thinking

**Wishful Thinking**

Kagome pushed open the door to her apartment and lugged her soaked things in after her. She knew that this time of the year was best known for its torrential downpours, but sometimes she really hated it.

Setting her purse and keys on the small table she noticed the red flash of her answering machine. Normally anyone who needed to get a hold of her called her cell or phoned her at work. Assuming it was a telemarketer she let the message go unheard and instead busied herself with changing out of her wet clothes.

"Honestly Kagome, I don't know why you don't carry an umbrella with you more often." She exclaimed to no one in particular. Once she was in dry clothing she made her way back to the machine. Clicking the button she wandered into the kitchen intent on finding something to make for dinner.

_You have one new voice message. First message:_

When a familiar voice filled the living room she actually had to stop and look around to be sure she wasn't imagining it. As Sesshoumaru's voice filled the small apartment Kagome was shocked to realize the message was actually from him. The fact that she'd never given him her home phone number hadn't even crossed her mind… or her address for that matter.

_…I will pick you up at 6:15 sharp._

When the beep signaling the end of the message went off Kagome replayed it once more to be sure she'd heard it correctly. Looking at her watch it read 6:03. "Oh crap! He'll be here any minute!"

Pulling something from her closet, she was almost finished when the doorbell rang. "Come on in. I'll be just a minute!"

When she turned the corner she found him inspecting her assortment of trinkets. "Sorry I took so long. I got home late and only just heard your message a little while ago."

Sesshoumaru nodded, but didn't look away from the case. "Your own personal collection I take it?"

"Yeah, I started it right after I came back. Most of the pieces I got from work. Some were things we couldn't sell." Kagome joined him at the case. "This piece here," She pointed to a decorated fan, "The bidding lasted longer than any other piece that day. I paid almost double what it was worth, but I had to have it. Of course it's not the real thing. Most of them are probably long gone by now."

Sesshoumaru took care not to touch the glass, "This one is real."

Kagome beamed. "I wish I didn't have to leave it in the display, but I'm too afraid the leather will break if I wear it again."

Sesshoumaru straitened himself and headed for the door. "Perhaps one day I shall allow you to see my own collection as well. For now, we are needed elsewhere."

Kagome smiled at the prospect. Sesshoumaru and her weren't friends, the better term was probably acquaintances, but given time, maybe someday they would be.

* * *

**Prompt:** Time

**Words:** 500

**Posted:** 4.14.13

**AN: Yay! More updates! I wonder where the two of them are off to? :o  
**

**Please read & Review :3**


	16. Familiarity

**Familiarity**

Kagome huffed and sat down with arms crossed. Freeing her toes from their burden she had a much easier time walking through the shifting sand. She loved the beach; from the salty scent in the air to the waves as they broke across the surface. The one thing she most certainly did not enjoy was the sand, especially when she was unexpectedly traveling on it.

Her companion was silent next to her, in no rush to continue their walk. Sesshoumaru still hadn't told her where they were going, but she didn't complain. The fact that he didn't run off the first time he saw her in this era spoke volumes. _Come to think of it, Sesshoumaru was the one who sought me out. If Jaken had never told him where I was I would have never known._

"Sesshoumaru, why did you come visit me at work that first day?"

He spared her a solemn glace but did not answer her question. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and hummed a tune to herself. _Maybe he doesn't know why he did it himself._

"It will be nightfall soon. We should go."

Brushing the sand from her clothes she followed him. Stealing a glance, she was amazed to find how much he still hadn't changed over the years. _He's always so calm. It's like nothing can shake him. _Shocked at the turn of events her mind was taking she giggled. _Sesshoumaru may have found me, but I willingly followed him too._ "Oh!"

When he looked her way she smiled meekly. _Could it really be that simple?_ _Could our reasoning's really be that similar…?_

"We're here." Sesshoumaru's calm voice brought her out of her reverie.

Kagome felt the shift in the air and gasped. It brushed against her skin and she shivered. _Youkai._

_…So familiar._

* * *

**Prompt:** Sand

**Words:** 300

**Posted:** 4.19.13

**AN: LOOK! An update that's out on time! What is the world coming to...  
**

**I want to thank all my wonderful readers once again. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this little story, and I hope that you all will continue to do so. :)**

**Please don't forget to read & review :3**


	17. Feels Like Home

**Feels Like Home**

Kagome couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening. Even so, she stood close to Sesshoumaru as they moved closer to the seaside pavilion. _Everyone here is youkai. _It was true that Sesshoumaru knew what she had been in the past, but these others did not. _They might not take too kindly to me being here._

Sesshoumaru led her to one of the outside tables and they waited. After several minutes of silence, Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru's look in her direction gave her pause.

"I will return." He left without so much as a goodbye. Kagome took that time to look around the room. She didn't recognize any of them, but she felt their auras clear as day. A young man with charcoal eyes sat down in Sesshoumaru's empty seat, eager to start up a conversation.

"You're new here. I'm Kenji." Before she could introduce herself he continued on, "You seem familiar, but you're not a youkai are you. Curious, really. Humans don't come here." His tone was polite, but his eyes reflected his intentions. _A warning._

Kagome laughed and simply stated, "I'm not your everyday human either. Guess that means I'm safe." Was she safe? Probably only relatively. But surely Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anything happen to her.

From across the room Sesshoumaru watched while she mingled. When he joined her at the table and she smiled at him, he knew he'd succeeded. _She is happy._

Somehow he'd known just what she needed.

_Home._

* * *

**Prompt:** Highlight

**Words:** 250

**Posted:** 5.05.13

**AN: Though this update is a little late, it's here now. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review. ^_^**


	18. Part of the Family

**Part of the Family**

"Kenji."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" The man stuttered.

"I have business with your Uncle. Bring him to us."

"My apologies Sesshoumaru-sama, but Uncle is traveling."

"Then bring me your father, I want to introduce him to someone."

The teen bowed and left the two of them alone. Kagome crossed her arms and scowled at Sesshoumaru. "That was rude!"

"I did not earn my reputation by being polite Kagome." Kagome looked like she wanted to argue but stopped herself. _He's right._

"He's just a teenager!"

"Perhaps in your eyes, he is well over four centuries old."

Kagome made an _oh_ face, but didn't say anything. Kenji was walking towards them with another youkai hot on his heels. Unlike Kenji's guarded nature, his father was nothing but playful.

"Sesshoumaru-sama it's so good to see you again. I had wondered what brought you out to our neck of the woods. But I guess I should have known." He gestured towards Kagome and she couldn't help but smile. She had no idea who he was, but he seemed nice enough.

"Kagome this is-"

"Goodness! Where have my manners run off this time. I'm Shin!" He took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "Of course I already know who you are. Feels like you're already part of the family."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru for clarification. She assumed he would be angry at this man, whoever he was, for disrespecting him. But he only seemed relieved. _That can't be right. The Sesshoumaru I remember didn't have friends, let alone… family._

"Excuse me sir, but, do I know you?"

Her question didn't faze the man, and he laughed with mirth. "Course not girl. But we know you!"

"But how?" She was so confused.

"Well isn't it obvious child?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "You're Shippou's girl!"

* * *

**Prompt:** Action

**Words:** 300

**Posted:** 5.13.13

**AN: After spending all weekend in bed with the flu, I remembered I forgot to give you guys an update! Though this update is a little late, it's here now. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review. ^_^**


	19. Something Meaningful

**Something Meaningful**

"Thanks for tonight Sesshoumaru." Kagome had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past twenty minutes. After spending the last several hours catching up with Shippou's brother-in-law she needed sleep. She hadn't wanted to leave. Promising they would see each other again soon, she finally allowed Sesshoumaru to bring her home.

"We are here." He nudged her awake.

"Oh, thanks again." She excused herself and disappeared up the stairs to her apartment. She didn't turn to see him, but he waited until she was safely behind her own door to leave.

By the time he reached his own home, the sun was peaking over the horizon. Though he needed little sleep, he still preferred it, to take away a few short hours of solitude.

Thinking back to the night before, he agreed that it had been worth it.

"You have returned Sesshoumaru-sama. Shall I have breakfast prepared for you in the study this morning?"

"No, not today."

"Yes mi'lord." As Jaken turned to leave Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him.

"Bring it to the Vault."

Jaken had to make sure he'd heard right. "Mi'lord?"

"Do not make me repeat myself Jaken."

Sesshoumaru disappeared down the hall leaving a baffled Jaken to stare at nothing._ Lord Sesshoumaru-sama has no visited the Vault in over four centuries. What could possibly have changed his mind?_

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in front of the doors unsure what to do. He had spent many restless nights doing the very same thing. Pushing effortlessly against the smooth granite door he ventured inside.

There were many items from his past scattered throughout the room. He'd never had a reason to visit this place. To him it was all junk. Idle trinkets serving as reminders to things he'd be better off forgetting. But something had always told him to keep them.

Sesshoumaru had always been alone in his past; it was exactly what he'd wanted. He had shown Rin a part of himself that no one else had ever witnessed. He felt no shame in admitting it. But now- perhaps there was something left to share with someone else.

On top of a pile lay a small battered fan. To him it meant nothing. _A reminder of the witch who died._ He thought back to the night before. These trinkets would not be _nothing_ to her. Setting the fan back on the pile he walked out.

_Someday._

* * *

**Prompt:** Sleepless Night

**Words:** 400

**Posted:** 5.19.13

**AN: I can finally add this chapter! Hopefully this will clear up any confusing I had with the ending to the last chapter!**

**And please don't forget to review. ^_^**


	20. Playing with Fire

**Playing with Fire**

Kagome listened patiently while the older woman in front of her reminisced about her younger days. The day was almost over, and she was ready to call it a night, but she didn't know how to politely dismiss the woman. As luck would have it, her shadow seemed to be rather impatient.

Sesshoumaru had remained hidden for the majority of the day, satisfied simply watching the auction. Now that things were finished he was ready to have his presence known. Clearing his throat he approached Kagome and the elderly woman.

"Sesshoumaru! What a surprise to see you here."

"Hnn. Might I have a word."

That seemed to be all the interruption she needed. The woman thanked Kagome again as she pointed out where she could pick up the records she'd won. When she returned to Sesshoumaru she smiled. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I came to see where my contributions were going."

Kagome looped her arm through his open one and allowed him to walk her out. "Satisfied?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once and turned to face her. "I also came to seek your assistance. I have a business dinner I must attend on Friday and I require company."

Kagome grinned. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The utterly offended look on Sesshoumaru's face was enough to send Kagome into a fit of giggles. It had been worth it to ask. "I'm only joking. Of course I'll join you. Don't look so insulted, I was only teasing you."

Sesshoumaru allowed a small _hnn_ to know she was forgiven, but he found himself wondering why he felt disappointed. Having finished what he'd set out to do he walked her to her car and said goodbye. "I will pick you up at 7 o'clock sharp."

"You got it."

* * *

**Prompt:** Music

**Words:** 300

**Posted:** 5.23.13

**AN: Somehow I have a really good feeling Sesshoumaru is gonna fall much faster than Kagome ;) I just adore how easy she finds it to tease him.**

**And please don't forget to review. ^_^**


	21. An Uncanny Coincidence

**An Uncanny Coincidence**

Kagome's look of sheer discomfort was not lost on Sesshoumaru, and he tried his best to put her mind at ease. "You look lovely, Kagome."

A blush stained her cheeks and she nodded once, unable to hold eye contact for anything longer. Though his words provided some comfort Kagome couldn't help it. She'd always been the type to dress to impress, but when she saw what some of the other women were wearing her insecurity reared its ugly head.

"I just need a minute. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I know you wouldn't understand. Just– give me… 30 seconds."

When Kagome turned tail and bounded towards the ladies room she missed the scowl he threw her. Her words, though he knew she meant nothing by them, had stung. The truth was he knew exactly how she felt.

_A young Sesshoumaru paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. His eyes scanned everything and nothing all at once. His mother heaved a heavy sigh and bid him come. "Sesshoumaru dear, you're fidgeting."_

_"They are not _my _guests, why does father insist I speak to them."_

_The Western Lady pulled him close. Rearranging his sash that had slipped out of place she confided, "One day you will rule these lands in your father's place. When that time comes, these people will look to you to lead them. Treat them with kindness and someday they will fall at your feet to please you."_

_She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and stood, taking her place beside him. "Come. They are waiting."_

When Kagome returned her nervousness had evaporated. "Are you ready?"

Sesshoumaru shook himself from his musing and smirked. Tucking an errant curl behind her ear, he offered her his arm a second time, leading her safely into the lion's den.

* * *

**Prompt:** Aria

**Words:** 300

**Posted:** 06.03.13

**AN: Enjoy m'dears, and do please let me know what you think by giving me a little R&R === Reading and Reviewing!**

**And please don't forget to review. ^_^**


	22. Two Can Play That Game

**Two Can Play That Game**

Kagome smiled politely and excused herself. Sesshoumaru was busy talking with some foreign business owner and rather than look bored and offend him, she thought she'd have a look around. It was finally starting to die down a bit and she watched several people grab their things and leave. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be in any rush to go anywhere so she made her way over to the bar for a drink.

Though she didn't know what he drank, she ordered Sesshoumaru a scotch to be polite when the bartender took her order. At least that way she could sneak back into the conversations without looking too rude. Sesshoumaru had been the perfect gentleman all evening. Kagome was impressed, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him look bad in front of his coworkers.

Kagome hadn't been paying too much attention to her surroundings until a whisper and her name caught her attention. "I wonder what he sees in here." "She looks so plain." "Honestly, couldn't he find someone _else_ to bring." "Like you?" "Well I'd certainly be a better choice than _that_." "What I wouldn't give to be his arm candy for a night."

They were all sitting with their backs to her, oblivious to the fact that she was right there. Kagome rolled her eyes. There was one in every bunch. She scowled. They could make fun of her all they wanted, but Sesshoumaru was another matter. Kagome wondered where that thought had come from. Thanking the bartender she grabbed their drinks and made a beeline for their table.

Setting the drinks down with a thud she leaned into the startled ladies and gave a wink. "You know, sometimes, Sesshoumaru even likes to be seen in public with me. Even though, you know, I'm so plain and all."

Before they had a chance to recuperate she turned and walked away. _Serves them right._ _Arrogant know-it-alls!_ Kagome wondered if this was how Sango always felt being around Miroku for so many years. She shook the thought from her head before she'd had a chance to think on it. Sango and Miroku had been married. There was no way her and Sesshoumaru could ever be compared the same way.

When she rejoined Sesshoumaru and passed him his drink she couldn't help but look back at the table of gossiping girls and smirk at them; her small victory.

* * *

**Prompt:** Oblivious

**Words:** 400

**Posted:** 06.18.13

**AN: I can't help but think this is exactly how a mature and confident Kagome would act in the face of her *ahem* competition. So there you have it. ;)**

**Give me a little R&R === Reading and Reviewing!**


	23. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

_"Oy runt! Get back here!" Inuyasha hollered when Shippou snatched his sweet treat and took off in the opposite direction._

_"Calm down Inuyasha. I have plenty more." Kagome chided as she scooped out more ice cream into a dish. "Here," She handed him the bowl._

_Inuyasha huffed but didn't protest. A few minutes later a red ball of fluff zoomed towards him again, intent on stealing the second dish. Kagome reached out to grab him and landed with a solid _thud.

Looking around Kagome realized it was dark. _Dreaming._ Rising from the floor she looked around.

_I'm still all alone._

* * *

**Prompt:** Ice Cream

**Words:** 100

**Posted:** 06.23.13

**AN: Not all dreams are good dreams Kagome! How bittersweet!**

**Give me a little R&R === Reading and Reviewing!**

**I would like to give an apology to my readers, I like to go through and thank people when they leave me reviews, and I had thought that I was doing just that, but I guess I was clicking the wrong button, and instead of sending the messages, I was only previewing them. Rest assured, now that I know how to fix that and watch out for it, I'll be sure to thank people now. And I'd like to thank *you* guys, for continuing to leave me such wonderful reviews. It's always nice to know when someone enjoys my work. :3**


	24. Light in Darkness

**Light in Darkness**

Sesshoumaru knocked once and entered the small office. His presence was no longer questioned by other members of the staff and he came and went as he pleased. Kagome didn't look up from her desk to greet him, which meant she was deep in thought. It mattered little, he could wait.

Taking the seat across from her, he waited without saying anything. Shin had come by his office earlier in the day with a letter for Kagome. He hadn't known where to find her, but Sesshoumaru assured him it would. He'd offered to bring it himself, but Sesshoumaru insisted. It was the perfect excuse to leave his office for the afternoon.

The ringing of the phone broke him out of his musings. '_Kagome speaking.'_ As she listened to the person on the other line she gave Sesshoumaru an apologetic glace. _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed. He waved it away like it was nothing. When she hung up the phone she apologized again.

"Think nothing of it Kagome." She smiled at him and set her work aside.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon, Sesshoumaru?" She grinned at him in her happy-go-lucky way and he fought to crack his own smile in turn. She'd noticed and continued in her teasing voice, "Surely the world must have stopped. Twice in one week."

"I've actually come as a favor for Shin." Kagome perked up at the mention of him. "He asked me to deliver a letter for you."

Kagome had met Shin a few weeks ago at a youkai club outside of town. Even though she didn't know him very well, he was polite and treated her like family. She'd immediately liked him. But she wasn't sure why he would have anything for her. "A letter? From who?"

Sesshoumaru drew out a small white envelope from his inside his jacket pocket, and handed it across to her. "It's from his brother-in-law."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she took the sealed letter from him. Scrolled across the front in elegant penmanship was her name. No address or return address. Just _Kagome_. Not even a last name.

Wasting no time she flipped it over and ripped open the top. Two pieces of paper fell out and landed on the desk. She picked up the larger of the two, obviously the letter, and began to read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Sesshoumaru contacted me a few weeks ago and told me you'd run into each other. I can't tell you how thrilled I am to hear you're back. Of course we've all been keeping an ear out, hoping to find you ourselves, but it was pretty difficult to stay in one place for long. We're lucky Sesshoumaru offered to set up camp in your area. Though, as I hear it, you moved?_

_I wanted to make sure you knew we were thinking about you. My contract in the States will be over soon, and then I'll be heading back to Japan. I've enclosed my business card in case you want to talk to me sooner._

_I'll see you soon Kagome._

There was no signature; instead a paw print adorned the space where one should be. Kagome tried to hold it in, but the tears came anyway. _He doesn't hate me. He wants to see me._

Kagome didn't speak until she stood in front of Sesshoumaru. "You found him? For me?"

Sesshoumaru stood and nodded once, "You were worried."

Then without warning she flung her arms around him, hoping he would understand the gratitude she couldn't fit into words.

* * *

**Prompt:** You Turn it into Light

**Words:** 600

**Posted:** 07.07.13

**AN: Onwards!**

**Give me a little R&R === Reading and Reviewing!**


	25. The Healing Process

**The Healing Process**

Since losing Rin, nearly four centuries before, Sesshoumaru hadn't cared about helping anyone. His depression after her passing couldn't be eased by anyone.

Looking back now, he doubted he ever did. She had meant the world to him once. He would have died for her.

As he watched Kagome gather her things around her office, carefully trying not to let her emotions run away with her, he wondered if it had been much the same for her. He wanted to ask, but he didn't have the heart. He allowed her the space she craved and instead waited and thought of less than pleasant things.

Her eyes were saddened after the news of Shippou, but it wasn't the sadness that came after learning of the death of a loved one, it wasn't the sadness he'd been plagued with for years after he'd lost her. It was different, something he could quite put his finger on.

When she was ready to leave she looked to him questioningly. "He is safe. He is well. He misses you." Sesshoumaru wanted to ease her pain.

Smiling sadly she took his hand, "Yes."

Behind her clouded smile the pain was still fresh. But he knew it wouldn't last. He would be sure of that. Having grown to know her these past few months he knew it wasn't good for her. He wouldn't let her slip away like he had.

"Hnn," Standing alongside Kagome he wondered if maybe she'd been what he'd been looking for all along.

* * *

**Prompt:** Scar

**Words:** 350

**Posted:** 07.17.13

**AN: I want to thank everyone again for their continued support of this story, it really means a lot to me. I'm thrilled to have so many people enjoying what I've hoped is a fairly original idea. ^_^ I love you guys!**

**Give me a little R&R === Reading and Reviewing!**


	26. Bridging the Gap

**Bridging the Gap**

When Sesshoumaru arrived at their usual spot for lunch Kagome was already seated at one of the small tables with her nose buried in her latest project.

"Find anything interesting?"

Kagome set aside her paperwork and smiled at him when he joined her. "Nothing too breathtaking, but it's pretty hard to impress me. They can't all be priceless family heirlooms."

"Speaking of heirlooms, I have another gift for you." Kagome rolled her eyes but accepted the package without arguing.

"You're spoiling me, you know."

"Hnn."

"But who…" Kagome trailed off holding the delicate silks between her fingers.

"They were Rin's."

* * *

**Prompt:** Shopping

**Words:** 100

**Posted:** 08.03.13

**AN: To whomever nomminated The Grey Scale for best canon I want to thank you immensely! I'm so happy people are thrilled enough with this story to nom it, especially in a category like that. ^_^ You guys rock!  
**

**Give me a little R&R === Reading and Reviewing!**


End file.
